Victor X
Victor X is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE, XYZ, YTW, PWE, & ELW. He is a Former Undisputed & YWE Champion, and is the current XYZ Champion. YWE (2011-present) Beginnings; Various Feuds At the Royal Rumble 2011, he debuted under the Smackdown roster and instantly started a feud with the Red Dread McCarter after he interrupted his father the General Manager of Smackdown Mr. McCarter, later after being eliminated by Red Dread he came back into the ring and eliminated him. At Elimination Chamber, he defeated Red Dread in his first CPV match afterwards he would put RD through the annouce table. At Wrestlemania 2, he defeated Red Dread in an Extreme Rules Match to end the feud. After Wrestlemania, he entered into a feud with Mr. MITB Thunder over the briefcase. At Extreme Rules, he lost his first match in a Ladder Match against Thunder. After Extreme Rules he was drafted to RAW. At Backlash, he defeated Grimez, Blue Star, & Rogan in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match to become the next to fight the YWE Champion. At Nitro, he competed against YWE Champion Phsycoz but the match ended in No Contest after Phsycoz's brothers interfered and attacked both of them. After Nitro, he would start a feud with one of the brothers Crazy One and faced him in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Summerslam where he was victorious. Pursuit of the YWE Championship At Night of Champions, VX was involved in a 6 Pack Challenge for the YWE Title where it came down to him and Blue Star where he ultimately lost to him. He was given a rematch at Hell in a Cell. At Hell in a Cell, he lost to Blue Star, this time one on one, where after the match he had a brawl with him. At Survivor Series, VX won the YWE Championship after he defeated Blue Star. At TLC, he successfully defended the title against all of the New Mexicoolz. At the Royal Rumble, he defeated Phenom, who thought it was unfair how he became Champion in 11 months while he has been there for 4 years, for the Title. At Elimination Chamber, he successfully defended the title in the Chamber. At Wrestlemania 3, he title reign came to an end when he lost to Phenom, who was given a rematch after he defeated Double D at Elimination Chamber, afterwards he would his hand as the new champion. Undisputed Heavyweight Champion; Heel Turn After Wrestlemania 3, he was drafted back to Smackdown. Where he slowly started a feud with another superstar who was drafted, Phsycoz. At Over the Limit, he lost a No.1 Contenders Triple Threat Match to Dynamite after Rogan & Dark Shark interfered. At Starrcade, he was defeated by Dark Shark in a Singles Match, later that night he accidently cost Phsycoz his match with Rogan. At Money in the Bank, he entered in the MITB Match but lost after he took out Phsycoz with a Swanton outside the ring. At Summerslam, in a considered "Dream Match" he defeated Phsycoz in a Extreme Rules Match. At Night of Champions, he was voted by the fans to fight the Undisputed Champion Rogan for the title where he won after interference by Dark Shark, Mr. Black, Angel, & Dynamite. At No Mercy, his rematch with Phsycoz ended in a No Contest where he ended up retaining the title. At Survivor Series, VX turned Heel when it was revealed that he was in cahoots with Phsycoz when Phsycoz helped VX beat Mr.Black to retain his title. On Smackdown, they revealed that even though that don't like each other they plan to headline Wrestlemania 4. At TLC, they defeated Mr. Black & Angel in a TLC Tag Team Match. At the Royal Rumble, Victor X lost his title to Angel. At Elimination Chamber, he won the title back after the new No.1 Contender Phsycoz helped him win it back. At Wrestlemania 4, he became the first Champion at Wrestlemania to retain his title after he defeated Angel & Phsycoz in a Triple Threat Match. At Over the Limit, VX retained his title against Angel after Blue Star turned Heel and screwed Angel out of the match. At King of the Ring, he retained his title against Shadow after Dynamite helped him win. At Money In the Bank, he retained the Title after he low blowed Grimez into the win. After MITB, VX would claim that the X-era has begun and that no one can beat him. Until, Tag Team Champion Phenom came in and reminded him of when he defeated him for the YWE Championship at Wrestlemania 3. At Summerslam, Phenom defeated him by Countout but he still retained since the title cannot change hands on a Countout. At Night of Champions, his long reign came to an end after Rocker defeated him in a 6 Pack Challenge that included Blue Star, Jay Samoa, Angel, & Grimez. However, at Hell in a Cell he would regain the title after Fayth returned and chokeslammed Rocker through the Cell roof. At Survivor Series, VX lost the title to Shadow after he used his MITB contract. At TLC, VX failed to regain his title in a 4 way TLC match. VX is set to fight Rocker & Shadow in a Triple Threat Match for Shadow's Undisputed Heavyweight Title at the Royal Rumble. Feud with The Undertaker & Fayth At the Royal Rumble, VX would lose to Shadow in a Triple Threat Match with Rocker for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. He would appear at Elimination Chamber to attack The Undertaker. Because of the attack, VX is to face The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 5 for The Undertaker's YWE Streak. At Wrestlemania 5, VX would face The Undertaker, in a new attire, in a losing effort to end The Undertaker's YWE Streak. At Extreme Rules, VX would defeat The Undertaker in a rematch in a Steel Cage Match. At Over The Limit, VX would win a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match after he low blowed Dynamite and pinned him. Later that night, VX would cost Fayth a chance at being Undisputed Champion when he attacked him giving Fayth a DQ victory instead of a Championship Victory and then he would attack Shadow. At Money In The Bank, VX would lose a Triple Threat Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Title after Shadow rolled him up for the victory. YTW (2014-present) Season 1: Debut & World Tag Team Champion Victor X would debut at Summerslam in a 6 Man Elimination Match to determine the challenger to the World Heavyweight Championship later that night, but he would be eliminated by eventual winner Arrow. At Night of Champions, VX would team up with Raider X to defeat Alex & Tyler Mins to become the first ever YTW World Tag Team Champions. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Victor X had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Wen he will debut is unknown. PWE(2014 present) Vic is scheduled to debut in PWE on it's Smackdown brand Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 3x *YWE Champion - 1x *2011 Superstar of the Year *2013 Superstar of the Year YTW: *World Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Raider X XYZ: *XYZ Champion - 1x, Current Entrance Music Theme Song: *"Enemy" by Sevendust (2011-2012) *"Hate Me" by Saliva (2013-present)